KyoHaru Collection
by cvg16
Summary: Snippets from Haruhi & Kyouya's dating, engaged and married life. Because I can never get enough of KyoHaru stories.Because I want a Kyouya.Everyone should have a Kyouya.At the very least, please let me fantasize about Kyouya.R&R please. Hope you enjoy!
1. Something About The Way You Look Tonight

Kyouya couldn't take his eyes off her. There was something about her tonight, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He has already stared at her for the better part of the evening and the people around him were already starting to notice.

"Kyouya-san? We were asking your opinion on the take-over of the Mitsomoto Corp?" said one of Yoshio Ootori's friends and cronies.

"Never mind. We understand. You are newly married, right? Your new wife is lovely." said the chairman of one of the major electronics companies in Tokyo.

"Er." This lack of anything intelligent to say was a novel experience for Kyouyi Ootori. _Well, this is disconcerting. Just one month of marriage and already she's wreaking havoc in my otherwise orderly life. _

Later, he found himself leaning against one of the columns of the ballroom, yet again staring at his wife. There was something…sexier about her aura tonight – something making her more desirable. He already noticed the number of men surrounding her.

Then as if she felt his eyes on her, she glanced up and met his gaze. She gave a subtle seductive look, _challenging_ almost, then she slowly licked her lips

_God, she's making me hot. I ought to go there and drag her home. What is it about her tonight?_

This wasn't the first function he and Haruhi have attended since they got married. It wasn't the first time he has seen her all dressed up. But this was the first he wanted to rush away from a business function so that he could see her _completely_ dressed down.

Haruhi continued with her game. She raised her hand to her nape then she languidly stroked down the expanse of her throat, across her collarbone, the upper swells of her breasts, revealed by the tube gown, before her hand resettled at her side. She looked at him again, her elegant eyebrow raised in invitation, challenge and question.

_Why, that little tease._

He has already made up his mind to grab her and take her straight home to teach her a lesson, when yet another young buck joined her group of fawning admirers. He growled low in his throat.

"Did you really just _growl_?" Kaoru said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, sharing the same pillar he was leaning on.

Haruhi, who seemed aware that she had almost pushed her husband to the limit, glanced at him again but instead of making another seductive move, she gave him her natural rookie smile and winked.

"Ok that's it!" Kyouya shoved away from the column and started to stalk towards Haruhi, who noticed the move and started to look alarmed.

Kyouya walked purposely towards her. He had taken but a few steps when he heard Kaoru call out to him.

"Oi, Kyouya!"

Never one to take kindly to any kind of interruption, he glanced back irately at Kaoru, and bit out, "What?"

"It's called a push up bra."

xXx

A quote from the society gossip column the next day:

_And at yesterday's function hosted by the Ootori Group, the early absence of the company's president Kyouya Ootori and his wife, lawyer Haruhi Fujioka, now Ootori, did not go unnoticed. Especially since their untimely exit was precipitated by Mr. Ootori, half-dragging, half-hauling his new bride away in a decidedly, scandalously exciting manner. _

_No doubt what's gonna happen there next. Who would have known Japan's Most Eligible Bachelor would take to marriage so easily and willingly? Congratulations again Atty. Fujioka for being Japan's proverbial Cinderella and catching the ultimate Prince Charming. And thank you for reminding us that happily-ever-after does exist._

_Haruna Morimoto_

A quote from the files of the Personnel Department of the society gossip column, that same day, hours after release of publication:

_Dear _Ms. Morimoto:

_We regretfully inform you that your employment with this company has been terminated for reasons that we cannot disclose. Suffice it to say that we have found dissatisfaction at your manner of carrying out your duties…._

And somewhere, after a short interruption in his much needed sleep, Kyouya Ootori got back into bed and wrapped his arms around the sleeping form of his exhausted wife.

xXxXx

Kyouya couldn't take his eyes off her. There was something about her tonight, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He has already stared at her for the better part of the evening and the people around him were already starting to notice.

"Kyouya? We were asking your opinion about getting elephants for the Tokyo Chamber of Commerce parade." said Tamaki.

"What?" The lack of any intelligent and suitably scathing reply from the Shadow King was an experience the Host Club would cherish (and hold over his head) forever. _Well, this is disconcerting. After two years of marriage, I thought I already got over these urges. _

"Tamaki." Mori said. Tamaki took that to mean _Stop bugging Kyouya. _So he shrugged and continued his conversation with Kaoru and Hikaru.

Kyouya , oblivious to the world, continued with his musings. There was just something…sexier about her tonight – something making her glow, making her more desirable. Then as if she felt his eyes on her, she glanced up and met his gaze. And replaying a not-too-long-ago-scene, she gave a subtle seductive look, _challenging_ almost, then she slowly licked her lips

_God, she's still making me hot. I ought to go there and drag her home. What is it about her tonight?_

Haruhi continued with her game. She raised her hand to her nape then she languidly stroked down the expanse of her throat, across her collarbone, the upper swells of her breasts, revealed by the tube gown, before her hand settled at her flat stomach. She looked at him again, her elegant eyebrow raised in invitation, challenge and question.

_Why, that little tease._

He has already made up his mind to grab her and take her straight home to teach her a lesson, when Haruhi excused herself from her group of admirers and walked towards him – not in her usual brisk, straightforward stride, but in a slinky, sexy, _seductive_ pace. He growled low in his throat.

"Kyo-chan, did you really just _growl_? Honey asked.

Haruhi, who seemed aware that she had almost pushed her husband to the limit, glanced at him again but instead of making another seductive move, she gave him her natural rookie smile and winked as she joined the group.

"Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed.

Kyouya, decided to play Haruhi's game.

"Another push-up bra, Haruhi?" Kyouya asked with a smirk. He fully expected her to chide him for the outrageous question.

While the rest of the Host Club members sputtered and coughed, Haruhi merely blushed and shook her head. Then she said,

"No, Kyouya. It's called pregnancy."

xXx

A quote from the files of the Personnel Department of the society gossip column, a week after the termination of Haruna Morimoto, two years ago:

_Fukuda, Fuyuma, Fujioka and Associates_

_Attorneys-at-Law_

_Tokyo City_

_To the Head of the Personnel Department:_

_It was brought to our attention that one of your employees, a Ms. Haruna Morimoto, has been wrongfully terminated due to an unspecified reason. For all intents and purposes, your termination of Mr. Morimoto has violated the Labor Code and we recommend the immediate reinstating of Ms. Morimoto to her previous post. Failure to do so would require us to press charges and prosecute to the fullest extent of the law. _

_Please also be advised that said "unspecified reason" has been dealt with and will no longer pose a problem in the foreseeable future, thereby allowing Ms. Morimoto to carry out her duties to your satisfaction._

_Sincerely,_

_Haruhi Fujioka Ootori_

A quote from a recent society gossip column:

_And at yesterday's function hosted by the Ootori Group, the early absence of the company's president Kyouya Ootori and his wife, Haruhi Fujioka, did not go unnoticed. Especially since their untimely exit was precipitated by Mrs. Ootori, half-dragging, half-hauling her husband away, apparently in pursuit of ootoro and out-of-season strawberries, which apparently were missing from the menu._

_No idea what's gonna happen there next. Mr. Ootori is fast becoming the foremost candidate for the Husband of the Year Award. Who would have known Japan's most accommodating labor lawyer could turn into a shrew three months into her pregnancy? Good luck to Mr. Ootori as he faces no doubt the most difficult "labor" problem of his life. _

_Haruna Morimoto_

And somewhere, Kyouya Ootori was still dead to the world, his sleep uninterrupted despite his wife's shrieks of "I am going to _sue_ that woman!"


	2. Chasing Cars

Drabble 1

**Chasing Cars**

After a few years of saving up, the day was finally here – the day when Haruhi Fujioka could afford to buy her own car.

"Let's go Haruhi! We'll help you pick out a car." Hikaru and Kaoru started steering her towards the Alfa Romeo store which just happened to be nearby.

"No way am I buying something that expensive! Any functional Japanese-made car would do."

"You're no fun! You can't speed properly if you don't have the right car."

"I have no intention of breaking the law by speeding."

"We'll tell you what. Why don't we call everybody up and so you can try out their cars and pick out the one which suits your needs."

"As if I could afford to buy the kind of cars you guys own." _Rich bastards_.

Hikaru and the Maserati Spyder 

"See? What did I tell you about speed? Don't you love the feel of the wind against your face?" Hikaru shouted at Haruhi as they went 160 kilometers per hour. They could barely hear each other above the rush of the wind and the powerful revving of the engine.

"Not when it's a like a damn hurricane hitting me full force on the face." Haruhi shouted back, her short (thank God!) hair whipping about her face.

Honey-senpai and the Minicooper Convertible Sidewalk

"Haru-chan! I like this car because it's easy to maneuver. I can go through small streets and alleys and in between cars. And I can go in circles like this!" Honey-senpai then proceeded to drive in small circles, thereby driving both of them dizzy.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Haruhi said.

"Ne? This is nothing cake can't cure, Haru-chan! Whee!"

Mori-senpai and the Humvy

"Ah." Mori lifted and deposited Haruhi into the passenger seat when he saw her struggling to climb into the seat.

"I think this is a little too big for me, senpai." Haruhi said when she finally managed to strap herself on the seat."

"Huh."

Kaoru and the Jaguar

"This car is pure poetry, Haruhi. Like the animal that is its emblem, its lines are sleek and dramatic. It glides almost languidly one moment and accelerates unbelievably the next. You can't go wrong with a Jag." Kaoru was practically petting his car as he was showing it off to Haruhi.

"Ah, it seems ok, but it's a little too poetic and…_animalistic_ for my taste." Haruhi said eyeing the ostentatious Jaguar logo, thinking that there will be no dearth of kids who would attempt to saw off that Jaguar.

Tamaki and the Classic Mercedes

"Haruhi! This car is fit for the princess that you are. It's romantic and elegant – a classic. It's like the royal carriage that takes the lovely princess to the ball where she meets her prince. This is the _perfect_ car for you."

"Ah, I don't think so." It's a beautiful car but all Haruhi could think was that the Mercedes was the modern day equivalent of the loyal steed to Tamaki's knight in shining armor.

Kyouya and the Town Car 

"I don't drive. That is not to say that I _can't_ drive – I simply choose not to. There's no merit in spending my time operating a mechanical vehicle, when somebody else could very well do it for me, thus leaving me to pursue other, much more _meritorious_ activities."

With that, Kyouya pressed a button and closed the window separating the passenger portion from the driver.

"What meritorious activity do you have in mind?" Haruhi said.

"I was thinking of making out with my fiancée."

"Ok. That sounds meritorious enough to me."

So they did.

Epilogue

Haruhi finally settled on a serviceable Toyota Vios. Kyouya went to her office so they could test drive the car when she comes home from the office.

_Red light_. His laptop running out of battery power, there was nothing to occupy Kyouya's attention. Idly, he let his hand drift towards Haruhi's on the stick shift. His fingers caressed hers, causing her to shiver a little. She gave him a laconic sideways glance which he answered with an innocent, "Who, me?" expression.

_Green light_. Haruhi moved the transmission from neutral to first gear, dislodging Kyouya's teasing fingers. With the slow moving traffic, Haruhi barely made it to third gear.

_Red light_. Kyouya started playing with the edges of her short hair, causing tickling sensations against her nape and feathery touches against her ear.

"Kyouya…"

"What?" He said with a slight smirk.

_Green light_. Haruhi, shifted gears a little quicker this time and managed to make it to fourth gear in her rush, when they were yet again thwarted by the traffic lights.

_Red light_. This time, Kyouya lifted the hand break, and pulled Haruhi closer to him and kissed her passionately. It barely registered on Haruhi's mind that the cars behind them were honking like crazy.

_Green light_. Haruhi threw down the hand break, shifted gears, and _sped_. She stepped on the gas for all that she's worth. However, her 1.3L engine-car could only do so much.

"Functional Japanese-made car, huh." Said with the patented Kyouya smirk. "I told you I'd buy you your own Town Car and even pay for your driver myself."

The next day, Haruhi marched to the car dealership to return her Vios and came out the proud owner of a Nissan GTR.

"Functional Japanese-made car." Haruhi said triumphantly under her breath.


	3. Merit of the Hyphen

Drabble 1

**Merit of the Hyphen**

Haruhi's cellphone kept on ringing. "Haruhi Fujioka speaking. Can I please call you back later? I'm caught in an _unscheduled_ in a meeting." Haruhi glared at the opposite party of said meeting.

After five minutes, her phone rang again. It was the same person – an annoyingly needy client of hers. "Haruhi Fujioka speaking. I promise to call you later. I'm still stuck in a meeting with my _husband_." She rolled her eyes at said husband.

Yet after another five minutes, her phone rang again. This time, Kyouya snatched the cellphone out of her hands and answered her call. "Haruhi Fujioka can't take your call right now. This is her husband, Kyouya Ootori speaking. May I take a message?"

The caller hung up.

Haruhi threw her husband an exasperated look. _Here it comes_.

"I _told_ you using Fujioka-Ootori would have its merits, even if I do find the hyphenation abhorrent." He said with a smirk.


	4. Hikaru's Sacrifice

Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's arm

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's arm. He dragged her to a nearby broom closet and pushed her against the wall.

"Hikaru…"

Hikaru didn't let Haruhi finish her protest and instead swallowed the rest of what she wanted to say in a searing, hot kiss. It was the kind of kiss that leaves you senseless, unable to think. It was the kind of kiss that you can't help but respond to.

Hikaru let out an 'oomph' as Haruhi's knee connected with his groin.

She stared at him, while gasping for breath.

"What do you see in him? I can match him in _every_ way. I'm just as smart, handsome, and rich as him. And I _love_ you. I'd do anything for you. I've already been so selfish towards my own brother – letting him step back so I can pursue you, when I know he also had feelings for you. Now, I'm committing this act of betrayal of a very good friend. _Just for you_." Hikaru demanded of Haruhi.

"Is it because he's richer than I am? In that case, think carefully again Haruhi, because he's only a third son and there's a very good chance that he won't get selected as the heir. In which case, I would be the better, surer deal because –"

Hikaru stopped as Haruhi slapped him for the second time in his life.

"How dare you! I will not let you belittle and insult the man I love by implying that his only appeal is his money. Even without all his riches, Kyouya will always be twice the man you can ever hope to be."

Haruhi looked at him with finality and sadness in her eyes.

"Goodbye, Hikaru."

When Haruhi opened the door, Kyouya was standing right at the doorway. He obviously heard everything that was said. He shot a disbelieving look, with a faint hint of gratitude, at Hikaru.

Hikaru gave him a bitter little smile and said, "My wedding gift. Please accept my best wishes." Then he left.

It was only then did Haruhi realize what Hikaru has done. He has staged this scene in some misguided notion of reassuring Kyouya – of Haruhi's love for him and of Hikaru's bittersweet acceptance of the match.

Haruhi made a move to follow Hikaru, but Kyouya stopped her.

"Leave him be. I think he needs to be by himself right now."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hikaru was sitting on a bench by himself. He was thinking of his life ahead – a life of watching Haruhi with another man. He exhaled a deeply held breath and said to himself,

"Enough now. Enough already."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N Hikaru's last line is from the movie _Love Actually_.


	5. Kumachan Kidnapped

The Abuse of Kuma-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

**The Kidnapping of Kuma-chan**

Tamaki received a package. In it was a container of caviar along with what appears to be a patch of brown furry cloth.

"What does this mean?" Tamaki looked worriedly at Haruhi. "Tell me, where is Bear-chan?! What did those doppelgangers do him?"

"I think in your world, senpai, this means that Bear-chan is swimming with the fishes." _I suppose this is the Ouran version of the Godfather. Geez, caviar for slimy fish. Rich bastards. _

Gasp.

"Bear-chan!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kyouya was reading his sons a bedtime story when he noticed something odd in the fish tank in the corner of the room.

"Shiro, what is Kuma-chan doing in your aquarium?"

"Ano, Uncle Kaoru and Hikaru told me that they think Beary needs a bath. They were right. He was just sitting there on Takaki's bed, so I sorta borrowed him for a while and gave him a bath in my fish tank. He'll look so much better in the morning, ne?" Shiro smiled sweetly up at him, his huge brown eyes beaming with all the good intentions and innocence of a four-year old.

"And what was Kuma-chan doing in your bed in the first place, Takaki?" He eyed his six-year old son, who by now is more interested in toy cars rather than in teddy bears.

"Um, Uncle Tamaki was here again, bugging Mommy. She got that annoyed look on her face, you know, the one she's got whenever I break a vase or when Shiro was asking nonstop for a dog. Mommy looked so exasperated so I sorta…_kidnapped_ Beary." His son said petulantly, under his breath.

"And what were you planning to do with the teddy bear when you got him" Kyouya asked.

"I was thinking of writing a ransom letter, something like, if he wants to see the bear again, he'd better stop bugging Mommy." Takaki said grudgingly.

Kyouya could hardly contain his laughter. He was already biting his lips to keep from laughing out loud. God, his sons were great. They were being influenced by their "Uncles" a little more than he would have liked but it was ok – Takaki was already exhibiting a combination of Kyouya's calculating intelligence and manipulative nature made worse by the twins' mischievousness. Shiro was showing signs of Haruhi's practicality and sensibleness made endearing by Honey-senpai's sweetness.

Kyouya tousled up Takaki's hair and gave Shiro a kiss on the forehead.

"Well, you have to return Bear-chan to Uncle Tamaki once he's finished with his bath. Give them to the housekeeper tomorrow so he can have a proper bath – like with that soap you like so much Shiro, the one that smells like strawberries." Shiro nodded.

"And Takaki, you apologize to Uncle Tamaki for borrowing Beary. Ok?" Kyouya gave a man-to-man look with his son, and Takaki reluctantly nodded.

Only when he was out of the room did Kyouya let out the laughter that has been threatening to erupt ever since he saw stoic-faced, evil-eyed Kuma-chan in the aquarium.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Tamaki went to my office earlier. It appears that the twins did something with his teddy bear." Haruhi continued and told Kyouya about the package and the caviar and the scrap of cloth that Tamaki received.

"What do we do? He won't stop bugging us until that bear gets found."

For the second time that night, Kyouya burst out laughing.

"Well, don't worry, Kuma-chan will be returned tomorrow - clean, unharmed and smelling of strawberries." Kyouya then proceeded to tell Haruhi about Takaki's devious plan and the twins urging of Shiro.

Haruhi sighed.

"Do you wanna flip for it?" Haruhi asked.

"Ok."

In the end, it was Haruhi who ended up with the harder job of calling Tamaki, reassuring him, telling him that Beary has been found, and listening to his endless complaints about certain doppelgangers. Kyouya ended up calling the twins, giving them a scolding for being bad examples to his sons.


End file.
